warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Coalfrost's Past
Here is the backstory of one of Riverclan's newest warriors, Coalfrost and his sister Stonemist as well. Allegiances Shadowclan Leader: Cypressstar-A Dark brown-red tomcat with green eyes. Deputy: Duskpelt-A pure black she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Coolbreeze-A Blueish grey tomcat with pale blue eyes Apprentice: Pheasentpaw- a brown She-cat Warriors: Ashstripe: A grey tomcat with lighter grey stripes and Green eyes Willowtuff: A light grey she-cat Acorntooth: A dark ginger she-cat with Green eyes Apprentice: Goldpaw Spruceheart: A dark ginger tomcat with amber eyes and white under belly Fawnspots: A light brown she-cat with white patches Silverpool: A light gray tomcat Vinetail: A brown tomcat Moonheart: A Dark grey she-cat Apprentice: Coalpaw Coontail: A black she-cat with a black and white tail Sparrowcloud: A Dark grey tomcat Apprentice: Sunpaw Apprentices: Coalpaw- A black tom with white chest and and on odd single grey stripe, amber eyes Goldpaw- a ginger she-cat Sunpaw- a ginger tom Queens: Skyflight- A blueish grey she-cat with cloudy patches of white Gingercloud: A calico she-cat Kits: Goldpaw and Sunpaw Elders: Woodfoot- A brown tomcat Prologue The sun slowly made its way down from the sky, it's golden rays still shining brightly In the horizon. It warned the alreday hot green-leaf air which wasn't quite enjoyed by the clan cats. But there was very enjoyable thing. A few cats gathered around their leader and medicine cat Outside of the nursery. On the inside, things were much calmer The ebony she-cat purred as she felt her mate's nose nuzzle into her fur. "They're beautiful." He purred, looking down at his first litter. "Just like you." The she-cat chuckled and looked up him while giving his neck a little lick. "Now don't get all lovey dovey on me, Ashstripe." Duskpelt swiped at his shoulder and looked back down at her kits. "But thank you for the complement." "You must be very proud." Gingercloud meowed sweetly while lapping at the fur along her plump belly. Ashstripe smiled and laided down by her. The black kitten slowly opened it's eyes, reveling it's amber orbs as it mewled softly. His mother lowered her head to give him a small lick "He has your stripe. And white hide paws as well." She Meowed with a smile growing on her face. "So, what will you name him?" The grey tom questioned as the kit moved from his mother paw at her nose. "I'll name him, Coalkit. For his black pelt." "I like that. And the others?" "Pebblekit and Strippedkit." Ashstripe smiled and nudged Pebblekit. He paused and his eyes slowly slightly widened. "She feels cold.." Duskpelt frantically pulled her two she-kits even closer. Lapping at them as much as she could. "No no no!" She continued to nuzzle them and wrap her tail around them, but they only shook slightly. Coalkit moved toward his sisters slowly but he was held back by his father's paw. Ashstripe draped his tail onto Coalkit and watched his mate with saddening eyes. Tears dripped from Duskpelt's nose onto both of the kits dark grey fur and they didn't even flinch. Coolbreeze padded in and looked at Pebblekit and Strippedkit. His eyes held a sadness much like the others in the den "I'm sorry Duskpelt. Your kits have passed." His ears flattened and he lowered his head. Duskpelt looked up at Coalkit, who's head was darting around in confusion. She got up and gently picked him up and placed him in her nest. She buired her nose into his fur. "I won't let anything happen to you Coalkit. I promise." Chapter 1 The moon gently lit the camp floor, the highrock shimmering in the gentle light. Coalpaw stretched out on the ground letting out a slight yawn after finishing the patrol. He smiled and relaxed his stressed limbs and pulled the bird he claimed from the prey pile close. He leaned over to take a bite when the sound of paw steps intetuped him and made him slightly jump. "Hey there.. Scaredpaw." Sunpaw left out a half-witted chuckled and smirked. "Will you stop? Your not getting any better at these insults." The black tom looked back down at his meal and nibbled. "I bet you couldn't think of anything better." Sunpaw hissed back. "I probably couldn't, since i don't waste my time on them. I have more important things to think about." "Like being a loser?" The ginger apprentice with happily flicking tail. Coalpaw looked back at him with a glare, his amber eyes narrowed. The ginger tom took a small step pack. "Whatever.." Sunpaw spat before sitting next to the prey pile.